Atrapado en los brazos de otra dimensión
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Un plan que no puede fallar... Un lamentable incidente que envía al preciado en lugar de la desdichada a un lugar desconocido... Solo una manera de encontrar... Un viaje por dimensiones desconocidas solo por ir por el geminiano...A donde llego a parar?
1. Chapter 1

Es un crossover Naruto & Saint seiya...

Espero les guste n.n

**Atrapado en los brazos de otra dimensión**

**Atenas, Grecia.**

Después de una larga batalla contra hades y, una larga espera por volver a la vida, los santos dorados se encontraban reunidos en el templo de su diosa, esto era porque Saori Kido, acaba de llegar de Japón y quería verlos para saber como se encontraba el santuario mientras ella, estaba con sus queridísimos caballeros de bronce.

Me alegro de verlos a todos.-Dijo la pelilila en voz alta mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a los presentes.-Mi estadía aquí será corta, tengo planeado estar aquí los próximos 6 meses…-Al terminar dichas palabras, que claro esta q ni siquiera termino de acabar su sermón pues Kanon hecho un grito de sorpresa.

¡QUE! ¿A eso le llamas poco?-Dijo el menor alterado, haciendo q su diosa pusiera sus orbes esmeraldas en las de el y le dedico una mirada no muy linda.-Si te molesta mi presencia, puedes regresar al mar Kanon.- Exclamo la pelilila enojada.

"La que se ira de aquí serás tu mocosa" Muajajajajaja-Todos voltearon a ver al gemelo, puesto q su risa los desconcertó.-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES KANON DE GEMINIS?! ¿ACASO TE AGRADA LA IDEA? O…¿PREFIERES CABO SUNION?.-Grito la diosa mientras q los demás dorados se escondían atrás del patriarca.

Claro q no, no quiero q me vuelvan a encerrar en cabo sunion, lo siento mucho Atena.-Kanon se hinco ante su diosa. Saori lo miro con desprecio y después giro su vista a los demás q se encontraban detrás del patriarca.-Espero q el santuario este en condiciones, quiero decir, que no este destruido.-

Oh, no, claro q esta perfectamente como lo dejo hace 200 años querida Saori jejeje nnU.-Respondió el ojirosa. Saori le dedico una sonrisa al peliverde mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, donde en la cortina q dividía el cuarto del patriarca con el suyo, se podía ver la cama de piedra.

Shhhh, hey, hey…¿hacemos algo bueno para q se vaya pronto?.-Propuso el patriarca a sus subordinados. Todos rápidamente acertaron con la cabeza, todos excepto Saga de Géminis q en ese momento no se encontraba.

La razón, porque su queridísima diosa lo mando por su ropa puesto q la dejo en su avión privado en el coliseo del lugar.-Bien, ¿alguna propuesta?.-Hablo el patriarca mientras salían de sus habitaciones.

Yo tengo una.-Levanto la mano el santo de piscis.-Le llevamos flores y mientras se entretiene oliéndolas como toda gente q lo hace, yo le aviento una piraña blanca y se desangrara.-Dijo entusiasta, le brillaban los ojos pero, su jefe negó con la cabeza.-No algo más productivo, algo q no deje rastro de ella.-Dijo el patriarca.

Yo tengo una, y esta va por lo q me hizo pasar hace rato ¬¬U.-Exclamo enojado el gemelo menor. Aioros se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.-Pero es que tuviste la culpa, como se te ocurre gritar en pleno sermón, Kanon…por favor.-Aioros con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa algo tonta, le daba palmaditas al gemelo.

Si, lo se, peor es que esta loca, eso no es corto tiempo T.T, pero les diré mi plan 0.-Terminadas estas palabras todos los santos se quedaron sorprendidos por el brillo que desprendían las esmeraldas del geminiano. Kanon hizo una seña para q se juntaran un poco más, de hecho quedaron hechos bolita como cuando el corebac les dice la jugada a realizar a sus compañeros de equipo.

El plan es…-Los ojos le brillaban más a Kanon, mientras q los santos le miraban impacientes.-El plan es…-Unos pasos algo cansados y perezosos se escuchaban subir las escaleras.-"Dioses es mucha ropa…¿Huh?...Irán a jugar fútbol americano ¿o que?"-Saga para no molestar a sus compañeros se fue por otra de las puertas a donde su diosa lo esperaba.

Muy bien kanon, esta genial tu plan ¬.-Dijo el patriarca dándole un abrazo.

Milo se le lanzo de caballito y le revolvió sus cabellos.-Eres genial Kanon, por eso te admiro tanto 0.-Milo estaba estrujando al pobre del peliazul.-Vale..Va.., déjame ya Milo.-Grito el peliazul. A tal acto que el menor se bajo de su espalda y se acerco al lado de Camus.

Bien, espérenme aquí, ya verán como esa chica no molestará más muajajaja.-La risa maléfica del peliazul, hizo q todos sus compañeros se estremecieran, ¿De miedo? Puede ser, pero recuerden q esa misma risa, era con la que quería dominar al mundo 0.

El general marino, abrió las puertas de las habitaciones del patriarca con mucho cuidado, con sigilo, lo primero q hizo fue empezar a caminar de puntillas y esconder su cosmos, pero como todo villano o travieso de cada historia, el peliazul tenia esa risilla conocida por todos.-Jijijiji, ahora me las pagaras mocosa-Murmuro para subir unos cuantos escalones y ver q la pelilila se encontraba midiéndose un vestido blanco y gastado.

Si, este me queda perfecto.-Dijo la pelilila cuando se puso el vestido, Kanon por su parte no quiso ver tal escena y se escondió en la pared, esta claro q es un pervertido, pero a esta chica no la vería por nada del mundo, que horror s. Cuando la pelilila dio la espalda, Kanon salto de un golpe y dijo casi en un susurró.-Triangulo dorado. "Ahora si vete lejos…muajajajaja…O.o Pero que demonios".-El ataque se acercaba cada vez más a una pelilila con la defensa baja pero, Saga se estaba atravesando sin darse cuanta de q el ataque se dirigía a el rápidamente.

Kanon solamente abrió la boca para gritarle a su hermano, un segundo fue muy lento, demasiado, kanon estaba entre la vida o la muerte.-¡SAGA, NO!-Grito con desesperación, Saga volteo al escuchar el grito de su hermano, pero el triangulo lo atrapo.

Fue demasiado rápido para poder esquivarlo, Saga se percato de que una extraña fuerza lo aferro a ese ataque y solamente pudo ver a su hermano con la mano estirada gritándole, a lo que el le dijo.-¡Idiota! ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡El día q me llegues a encontrar te arrepentirás Kanon!.-Saga era arrastrado por el ataque cada vez más lejos, kanon quería llorar, no por las palabras q le dijo su hermano, si no por que su plan no había tenido éxito y tendría q explicarle a la diosa del porque fue ese ataque, además de que tiene q recuperar a su hermano, pero lamentaba q su diosa no fue la que se perdió en otra dimensión -.-

¡Kanon!-Grito la pelilila furiosa.-¿Por qué demonios le has hecho eso a tu hermano?-Saori tenia el puño cerrado, de hecho empezó a arder su cosmos, Kanon en cambio le miro desafiante y enojado.-¿Porque? ¿Quieres saber porque?.-Exclamó con algo de enojo. La pelilila solo afirmo con la cabeza.

¡Pues porque se atravesó en mi camino!-Grito, Saori dio pasos unos atrás al ver q el gemelo se acercaba tembloroso hacia ella.-¡Tu eras el objetivo maldita bruja…!-Saori alzo su cosmos lo más q pudo.-No esta seiya para defenderte Muajajajajajajajaja.-Si, Kanon se ha vuelto esterico -.-U

Saori tomo su báculo, este estaba cerca de ella.-Tu doble personalidad regreso, ¿Cierto Kanon de géminis?.-Saori apunto al cuello del peliazul con su báculo. Kanon, en cambio detuvo el paso. Su mente daba vueltas, si le decía la verdad tenia la oportunidad de volver a Cabo Sunion, pero ahora no seria su gemelo quien le mandaría o mejor dicho le mataría, sino, que sería esa persona q le salvo esa vez, pero ahora seria lo contrario, así q pensó q sería una buena jugada si le seguía la corriente.

-Si, el kanon bueno ha esfumado, ahora solo estamos tu y yo, Atena…Muajajaja…El señor Julián estará complacido por tenerte de nuevo en su poder.-Dijo, para acercase con estrategia a la diosa, pues dichas palabras hicieron q bajara la guardia, y así la velocidad de la luz hizo q Kanon quedará detrás de la chica y le noqueará.

La atrapo en sus brazos, con dolencia, pues la verdad no la quería ver, camino hasta donde sus compañeros le esperaban.-Oigan, el plan fallo TT.-Dijo triste, además de que los otros dorados vieron q traía a la diosa en brazos.

-¿Qué paso?.-Gritaron al mismo tiempo. A la vez q veían la cara de decepción del geminiano.-Saga se atravesó, sabrá dios a donde a llegado TT.-todos bajaron la cabeza con pesar, estaba claro q han perdido a un buen compañero pero, como siempre, tendrán q soportar a su diosa, y lo q no saben es que Kanon ya sabe q hacer con ella.-Aun hay algo más, hay q arrojarla al mar y q Poseidón se encargue de ella…-Dichas estas palabras todos sus compañeros levantaron la cabeza, de hecho les brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

"¡Si! Aldebarán, Afrodita, ir por favor a la costa y arrojarla al mar…seguramente Poseidón sentirá su cosmos y se la llevará.-Exclamo el patriarca con felicidad, los 2 santos afirmaron con la cabeza y en un dos por tres, la pesadilla de nuestro querido geminiano dejo de estar en sus brazos.

Kanon…¿no vas a empezar a buscar a tu hermano ya?.-Pregunto el santo de Aries, Saga es su mejor amigo, asi q es obvio q lo va extrañar y claro esta q kanon no puede vivir sin el, es su gemelo y además es con el que hace sus maldades, aunque lo raro es q ahora Saga no participo en esta, pero los demás dorados los respetan, puesto q son los dioses del santuario desde que todos se dieron cuanta que Saori debería de haber sido asesinada.

Ya intente llamarlo con mi cosmos…pero no recibo respuesta alguna TT-Dijo en un hilillo de voz el ex marina. Aioros se acerco a él y le dio su pésame.-Yo podría encontrarlo, solamente necesito donde o en q dimensión esta.-Dijo el lemuriano de cabellos lila.

Venga mis pequeños niños, arriba esos ánimos, le encontraremos no se preocupen, ahora lo importante es que podremos buscar a Saga sin molestias.-Dijo le patriarca q abrazo al menor de los gemelos.

**En otra dimensión.**

Desde el cielo azul, vemos como un objeto esta cayendo del cielo.

Hey, sakura-chan…¿que cosa será esa que viene cayendo ttebayo?-El ojiazul no dejaba de ver esa cosa extraña q venia cayendo sobre sus cabezas.-No lo se Naruto, anda..de prisa no te quedes atrás.-dijo la pelirosa sin darle importancia a las palabras del rubio

No…se pero estoy seguro de que esa cosa esta gritando.-El ojiazul seguía mirando el cielo y chocó con su compañero.-Fíjate por donde vas dobe.-Exclamo con algo de enojo el uchiha.-Gomenasai teme, pero tu detuviste el paso, ¿Mhm? ¿tu también estas viendo eso Sasuke?-Pregunto el rubio, el azabache por su parte afirmo con la cabeza para después decir unas palabras.-Kakashi- sensei, cuidado.

Kakashi, estaba leyendo el icha icha, así que no puso atención a los lados ni arriba, ni abajo, de hecho iba imaginándose esas escenas que hay por allí, tan centrado en la historia, que solo le escucharon murmurar.-¿Por qué? Junko.

¡Waaaaaaaaaa!-Un fuerte estruendo se escucho de repente en la aldea, todos los que se encontraban por el camino se detuvieron para ver q era lo q hizo tanto escándalo, había humo, así q la escena aun no era visible.-Kakashi-Sensei ¿estas bien?-Dijo el rubio, que aun por el humo no podía ubicar el estado de su sensei.

Waaaaa….-El humo se disipo, todos los que estaban de metiches viendo lo ocurrido quedaron asombrados al ver a un hombre de largo cabello color azul, tez blanca, y una vestimenta extraña que se conformaba por unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca pero con cuello tipo corcel, unos zapatos con listones q recorrían más debajo de la rodilla, rodilleras negras y un tipo de armadura negra también, q tenia una hombrera del lado derecho.

Kakashi, se encontraba debajo de este, en una posición no muy cómoda boca abajo, con el icha icha todo aplastado, y digamos q estaba algo inconciente. El desconocido estaba arriba del, con la cabeza en los pies de kakashi y kakashi quedo en ese estado por que aparte del golpe tenia una huella de zapato en la cabeza .

¡Kakashi-Sensei!-Gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto, rápidamente corrieron hacia él y como pudieron le sacaron debajo del peliazul, este quedo algo torcido y lo dejaron en el suelo.-Kakashi-Sensei, despierte TT.-Le decían sus pupilos mientras lo zarandeaban, el azabache en cambio, miraba con atención al caído del cielo.

Waaaaa.-Era lo único q se podría escuchar de la boca del peliplateado. Sus alumnos le zarandeaban, pero el sensei no reaccionaba, Naruto desvió la mirada un poco y vio q el uchiha se acercaba al desconocido.-¿Huh?...Sasuke…-Dijo al ver q Sasuke, se acercaba más al peliazul.-Shhh, debemos saber quien es.-Dijo el uchiha.

Oh, no, el libro de kakashi sensei quedo todo lleno de tierra y se doblo muy feo.-Dijo Naruto, su alteración fue porque era la última revista q había en la aldea y quedo hecha pedazos, además conociendo a su sensei, les iría fatal. Dichas palabras regresaron la conciencia del peliplateado al momento, abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió hacia su preciada revista.

¡NOOOO!-Grito con desesperación mientras limpiaba la tierra del objeto. De la nada miro al azabache q estaba intentando despertar al pelilargo que, aun estaba inconciente. Kakashi corrió hacia él, lo levanto de la camisa y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara haciendo q despertará.

¿Huh?...Waaaa ¿porque me golpeas? ¿Quién demonios eres tu?.-Alego el peliazul, que se sobaba la mejilla derecha. El ojo visible de kakashi desprendía una mirada de odio, enojo, dolor, algo q para el desconocido era extraño, pues nunca había visto a tal persona con la vestimenta del jounin.

Esa pregunta, va para ti.-El jounin mostraba en su voz enojo, un enojo que era extraño ver en el, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y lo demás que veían aquella escena estaban algo sorprendidos.-Kakashi-Sensei, relájese es solo una revista.-Exclamo la pelirosa, intentando calmar un poco al peliplateado pero, empeoro más las cosas.

¡NO ES UNA SIMPLE REVISTA!-Estallo furioso el jounin, el extraño seguía confundido, aun se sobaba su mejilla y a la vez trataba de quitar la mano de kakashi.-¿Kakashi? ¿Ese es tu nombre?-Pregunto mientras estaba visualizando el lugar.

Hatake-Kakashi, dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo…desgraciado?-El peliazul, paso saliva, había algo en el peliplateado q lo puso nervioso.-Yo soy…Saga…Saga de Géminis.-El pelilargo, desvió sus esmeraldas del la mirada de Kakashi, estaba visualizando el lugar, las personas que le miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, su vestimenta, los edificios, todo lo q sus ojos podían ver en ese momento.

¿Saga de géminis? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?-Pregunto el peliplateado q aun lo tenia agarrado de la camisa.-Pues…lo mismo quisiera saber, q nombre tan extraño tienes.-El peliazul miro que kakashi aun lo tenia agarrado de la camisa, así q estiro su brazo y se safo del agarre.-¿Qué lugar es este?-Pregunto el geminiano mientras se paraba del suelo y volteaba a su alrededor, la gente curiosa aun lo observaban extraño y también lo criticaban.

Estas en la aldea oculta de la hoja…y algo más simple…Konoha. ¿Tu eres algún tipo de ninja o algo así?.-Pregunto el peliplateado, que por lo visto olvido el accidente de su revista. Saga negó con la cabeza. Al peliplateado le invadió la curiosidad y le siguió interrogando.-¿Qué eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Por qué caíste del cielo?-El ojiverde sentía un gran remolino por su cabeza, además de que una fuerte jaqueca estaba apareciendo, pero decidió contestar, porque esa mirada, le daba una extraña sensación.

Yo soy…un santo de atena y de los mejores…de los dorados, mi deber es proteger a la diosa Atena, aunque la odiamos…-Se rasco detrás de la nuca, la cara del peliplateado y de los chicos q estaban junto a él, le daban a entender que no le entendían nada de lo que estaba hablando.-Caí del cielo por un ataque que utilizo mi hermano contra mí…Yo vengo de Grecia, y no entiendo ¿aldea oculta? ¿Konoha? ¿Ninja? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?-El peliazul termino de hacer tales preguntas, se tranquilizo un poco y empezó a arder su cosmos. Tenia los ojos cerrados, así q la gente q le veía pensó q iba a atacar.

"Tengo que llamar a Kanon, ese maldito…"-El cosmos de Saga lo empezó a rodear, los aldeanos, y el equipo 7 se alteraron a ver ese extraño color dorado rodeándolo y más que nada esa precensia tan desconocida.-¡¿Pero q pasa? Su chakra es dorado!-Grito el rubio. Kakashi por su parte saco un kunai de su porta shuriken y se puso en guardia.

¿Eso… es chakra?, su precensia es sorprendente, tengan cuidado chicos.-Dijo mientras estaba se levantaba la banda, para poder ver con su sharingan q tipo de genjustsu, ninjustsu o lo q fuese era esa precensia.-"Demonios, no recibo nada".-Saga se dio por vencido así que abrió los ojos, a tal acto, Kakashi le aventó el kunai, este estuvo apunto de darle en la cara al geminiano, pero lo esquivo.-¿Pero q demonios haces?.-dijo alterado el peliazul.

Saga, alzo un poco más su cosmos, estaba claro q kakashi le iba a atacar puesto q volvió a sacar otro kunai de su porta shuriken. Pero no lo hizo, al ver q el peliazul alzo más esa extraña aura q lo rodeaba, kakashi hizo los sellos y después saco su técnica favorita, Chidori.

El cantar de los pájaros se hizo presente, Saga se impresiono por tal ruido y ataque.-"Con que me atacarás eh".-Pensó el peliazul, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos, después coloco uno de sus brazos en su costado derecho y el otro lo puso en guardia, kakashi observaba tales movimientos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era ninjutsu ni genjutsu.-"¿Qué hará?".-El peligris ya estaba cerca del geminiano listo para darle con su chidori.

Saga veía que el jounin se acercaba, cuando lo tuvo a un metro empezó a correr y estiro su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado, kakashi hizo lo mismo. Los espectadores veían la escena algo aterrados.-¿Quién creen que gane?.-Pregunto uno de los aldeanos, claro que rápidamente, los alumnos de peliplateado gritaron q su sensei.

¡Explosión de galaxias!-Se escucho que grito el extraño al momento q su mano derecha y la izquierda de kakashi chocaron. El choque fue tan potente q los aldeanos, los alumnos de kakashi, los árboles q había por allí, se movieron fuertemente, por las ráfagas de aire q desprendió tal ataque. Mientras tanto los provocantes de tanto escándalo salieron volando unos cuantos metros por suelo.

Naruto, sakura y sasuke, rápidamente corrieron hacia donde voló su sensei.-Pobre Kakashi, espero q este bien.-Dijo el ojiazul con pesar.-Claro q tiene q estar bien, ¡NARUTO!-Le grito la cosa rosa mientras le proporcionaba un buen zape.

Ya déjense de tonterías, maduren.-Les interrumpió el chico azabache q ya había llegado a auxiliar a kakashi q se encontraba inconsciente, Sasuke sostuvo su cabeza y la recargo en su abdomen.-Traigan a un medico, o yo que se, esta herido, creo.-El azabache, no podía seguir en esa postura, mientras q los otros 2 le miraban algo confundidos.

¿Y que hay con ese extraño? ¿lo ayudamos?.-Pregunto el inocente rubio con un dedito en su barbilla.-Ya vienen Genma, Raido, Kurenai y Shizune, dejemos q ellos se encarguen de el.-Dijo un kakashi algo agotado. Sasuke al verlo despierto y al ver q le miraba con atención desvió la mirada y lo dejo caer al suelo.-Ya estas bien, párate tu solo.-Le dijo el azabache a su sensei secamente.

¡Kakashi-sensei!-grito naruto de la emoción a la vez q se le lanzaba y lo abrazaba. Coloco su mejilla contra la del mayor, aunque esta fuera tapada por la mascara y no pudiera sentir la piel, pero el lindo rubio movía su mejilla en forma de cariño. Kakashi solamente le acaricio los cabellos.-Me alegro q este bien…yo sabia que…-El rubio no termino de hablar puesto q un azabache algo ¿celoso? ¿Enojado? Le quitaba de encima del peliplateado.

Déjalo dobe, lo vas a lastimar más.-Naruto vio con algo de inocencia al azabache que estaba algo sonrojado, kakashi por su parte dio una risita. Unas cuantas bolas de humo se aparecieron.

El mayor ya tenia al lado de el a los jounins y a la chunnin.-¿Te encuentras bien kakashi-senpai?.-Pregunto la aprendiz de la quinta, mientras q con amabilidad levantaba al peliplateado, kakashi solamente afirmo con la cabeza.-¿De quien era esa presencia tan extraña?.-Pregunto el castaño, mientras acomodaba el palillo en su boca.

¿Quién es ese extraño q esta tirado allá?-Pregunto Raido a Kakashi.-Kurenai ya iba en camino hacia el peliazul inconsciente. Mientras tanto kakashi se apoyaba en shizune.-Se hace llamar Saga y la verdad no se quien es, cayo del cielo, demasiado extraño diría yo.-Los ninja vieron con algo de impresión al peliplateado.

Por lo que escuche, lo atacaste porque te destruyo tu libro ¿verdad?-Exclamo Genma con una risilla. Kakashi, rápidamente, se acordó del libro.- ¡AAAAHHH ESE MALDITO! Se las verá conmigo cuando despierte.-Kakashi ya tenia el puño cerrado, pero sintió q una mano se posaba en su hombro.-Eso será después, Tsunade-Sama ordenó que lo lleváramos con ella.-Dijo Raido mientras clavaba la vista en la jounin ojiroja q traía ya al inconciente pelilargo en su hombro.

Kakashi-Sensei…me va a llevar a comer ramen cuando se curé ¿Verdad?-Pregunto el ojiazul con algo de desilusión, se estaba tocando su panza, así q eso le indico al hatake q ya tenia hambre. Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa detrás de esa mascará para después revolver los rebeldes cabellos de Naruto.-Claro q si, no te preocupes.-Dijo el peliplateado tranquilizando al menor, pero por otra parte sintió una mirada llena de enojo dirigida hacia él y solo se podría tratar del uchiha.

Pero…creo q no comerás ramen, Naruto más bien vas a cenar…porque Tsunade-Sama quiere ver a Kakashi.-Interrumpió Shizune.-No importa, esperaré nn.-Fue lo ultimo q dijo el ojiazul, después de que los jounin, el extraño y la chunnin desaparecieron en un hilillo de humo.

**Atenas, Grecia. **

Después de que esperaron unas horas a que Poseidón se llevará a Saori al mar, Afrodita y Aldebarán regresaron al santuario algo agotados, Aldebarán se percato de que sus compañeros aun seguían en las habitaciones del patriarca.-Si que se tomaron en serio lo de festejar mientras no esta Atena -.-U, pero se nota que ni le prestaron atención al caso de Saga.-Dijo algo agotado el santo de Tauro mientras subía junto al peliceleste.-No creo, Kanon no puede vivir sin Saga…Apuesto q ya se abra ido.-Alego el peliceleste.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones del patriarca, se dieron cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros tenían maletas al lado de ellos, shion daba instrucciones a los que tenían su equipaje.-Bien mis queridos niños.-Dijo el peliverde.

Ya no somos niños Shion u/uU, ¿cuantas veces te tenemos q decir? –Alego el geminiano. Shion puso una cara de enojo y le dio un zape al menor.

No me importa Kanon, cuando tu eras un chavalillo yo te tuve q cuidar ¿Recuerdas? A todos ustedes insolentes, no lo olviden ¬.¬U…Bien les decía, Kanon, Shura, Mu, Milo, Aioria, Shaka…va ser difícil encontrarlo, asi q compártanse sus técnicas por favor, en especial, kanon, Shaka y Mu…-Miro a los q le faltaban por mencionar.

Ustedes nada más van hacer bulto -.-U-Dijo el patriarca, los demás solo pusieron una cara de decepción.-Pero pásensela bien y se cuidan, y lo más importante, pueden tardar 6 meses, recuerden q si se tardan van a venir los queridísimos de bronce.

¡HAI!.-Exclamaron todos a la vez mientras kanon ejecuto su triangulo dorado y se aventó a el, los demás le siguieron con algo de miedo y nerviosismo.

El camino a una dimensión desconocida, mareaba a los q iban a ella, no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde fueran a parar, pero el viaje por el triangulo dorado fue algo largo, los dorados giraron unos 10 minutos, algo q para ellos fue largo, pero al final de aquel mundo paralelo y extraño, que daba varios colores, vieron una luz, una luz q les indico el final de la dimensión.

Calor, fue lo q sintieron al llegar a ese extraño lugar, y el suelo era arena, arena del desierto, era lo único q vieron cuando caían hacia el suelo. El aterrizaje no fue nada cómodo, cayeron unos encima de otros. Kanon q fue el primero en entrar y salir, fue el que más lastimado quedo, puesto q el peso de sus 5 compañeros, no era algo q el soliera cargar encima.

Chicos…¿pueden bajarse de encima? Aparte de que están pesados, la arena esta muy caliente y me quema.-Exclamo Kanon con algo de pesadez. Sus compañeros se fueron quitando uno por uno hasta q el pobre geminiano pudo pararse de la arena caliente.-Bien chicos, aquí, aquí empiezan las aventuras de la búsqueda de Saga 0-Dijo alegremente el geminiano, cerrando su puño derecho levantándolo como victoria y sobre todo, le brillaban los ojos, sus compañeros solo le dieron una sonrisa algo tonta, si que al caerle todos encima le afecto.

Siento la precensia de personas hacia el sur, tal vez podremos comprar algo de comida y beber agua, el calor de aquí me esta matando.-Dijo como siempre en tono serio el rubio de ojos azules, claro q no era común vérselos. Todos avanzaron hacia el sur, Shaka, que era muy listo en esto de coordenadas, pero sus compañeros pensaban q buda le estaba dirigiendo al pueblo.

Pero como compraremos comida, si no tenemos dinero y piensa, sabrá dios donde estamos .-Le recalco el geminiano a su compañero.

Pues hay q robar la comida 0.-Dijo Shura alegremente. Kanon afirmo con la cabeza, seguido por Milo, los demás no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron al pueblo, después de unas 2 horas de caminar, al fin llegaron, la gente del lugar les veía extraño, era obvio q por el tipo de ropa q traían, no ha de faltar q el que más les impresionaba era Shaka, puesto q traía su típica túnica blanca, los demás sus típicas vestimentas de Santos, mal olientes y demás.

¿Quiénes son ustedes forasteros?-Pregunto un aldeano q se encontraba afuera de su casa, sentado en una silla mecedora con una gata negra en sus piernas. Los santos de Atena voltearon algo desconcertados.- ¿Huh? ¡Así!.-Grito le gemelo mientras movía los brazos con alteración.- De casualidad ha visto a…-No termino de preguntarle al señor puesto q la gata q tenia en sus piernas le salto en la cara al gemelo.

¿Acaso son caza recompensas? ¿Si buscan a….-Kanon se quito a la gata negra de la cara, sus compañeros lo veían algo desconcertados.-Mire lo q me hizo su maldito animal ..-Grito el gemelo, para después aventarle el animal al señor y seguir su camino, con la cabeza gacha, pero se le notaba una venita en esta, maldecía a la pobre gata.

¡Kanon, cuidado!-gritaron sus compañeros. Kanon levanto la vista y fue demasiado tarde como para poder reaccionar en ese momento.-Hay este baka.-Dijo Shaka poniéndose una mano en su rostro, nótese q los maduros en este viaje son shaka, mu y Aioria.

Waaaaa -el geminiano yacía en el piso inconciente y con lo que choco estaba en el mismo estado q él.-¡Hay! Pero q distraído es ¬.¬.-Dijo una chica de pelo corto color azul, ojos verdes y traía una vestimenta blanca, en realidad un guarda polvos y un pantalón negro de cuero.-Lamento mucho este incidente, extraños…-La desconocida miro de arriba abajo, a los recién llegados.-¿Son caza recompensas?-Pregunto la chica mientras aun los veía con confusión.

¿Caza recompensas?-Preguntaron los 5 santos. La chica desconocida aun los miro desconcertada.-Oye sabes donde podemos beber algo y conseguir alimento?-dijo el Santo de Leo. La chica se puso un dedo en la mejilla, después hizo una seña para q le siguieran.

Mmmm y esos 2 ¿Qué? ¿los dejaremos tirados?.-Pregunto el santo de Escorpio mientras veia a Kanon en el suelo inconciente y al extraño con el que chocó.-Si, dejémosles al fin y al cabo no creo q les pase nada nnU.-dijo el santo de virgo mientras seguían a la chica.

Caminaron unos 20 pasos y llegaron a una cantina, la chica se adentro a ella y los santos la imitaron, cuando entraron la chica se fue a sentar en la mesa más grande del lugar, los cowboys de la cantina miraban con sorpresa a los 5 recién llegados, lo 5 hombres en cambio tenían los ojos hechos platos y parpadeaban varias veces, la verdad es que no sabían donde demonios estaban. Llegaron a la mesa donde se sentó la pelicorta y se sentaron al lado de ella.

¿Son caza recompensas?-Volvió a preguntar la pelicorta.

¿Caza recompensas?-preguntaron los 5 chicos al unísono. La chica afirmo con la cabeza.-¿Para que quieres saber? Además ¿quien eres tu?...y sobre todo…Qué amable.-Dijo Milo sarcásticamente. La chica bajo la cabeza, pus sus brazos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos, para después ponerse a jugar con ellas.-Me llamo Meryl Stryfe soy empleada de la organización de seguros de "Bernardelly". Me han asignado mantener a Vash lejos de los problemas.

¿Vash? Te refieres al hombre de los 60 millardos de dobledólares? Por cierto q cosa es millardos de dobledólares?-pregunto el español q se encontraba viendo hacia la pared.-Los amigos del pelicorto le voltearon a ver sorprendidos.-¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Shura? si ni siquiera somos de aquí…¿además que dimensión es esta?-Insistió Milo. Meryl en cambio los veía aun con extrañeza.-"¿Dimensión? ¿Si no son caza recompensas, que son?"-Pensaba la pelicorta mientras veía a los 5 santos.

Este…allí hay un anuncio…habla de un tal "Vash la estampida" y se parece al tipo con el q choco Kanon nnU.-Meryl abrió la boca para preguntar algo.-¿De que ciudad son?-dicha esta pregunta, los santos dorados la vieron.-¡De Atenas!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Atenas?-Pregunto la pelicorta, la verdad no tenia idea de donde estaba ese lugar.-¿son de otro mundo o que?-Dijo exaltada.-Por desgracia, si.-dijo el lemuriano.-Estamos en busca de un hombre llamado Saga de Géminis, se parece al baka q choco con el rubio ¿Lo has visto?-Pregunto el Lemuriano, la chica poso un dedo en su barbilla y negó con la cabeza.

Los 5 santos bajaron a cabeza con decepción.-Vayamos por Kanon e irnos de aquí, me siento como bicho raro y tengo calor.-Alegó el santo de Escorpio con pesar.-Pero…-Exclamo la chica. Los santos rápidamente le miraron.-Deberían de tomar por lo menos una copa de wiskey se ven sedientos.-Los 5 hombres negaron con la cabeza, nos vamos ya, gracias.-dijo el lemuriano por todos.

Se levantaron de las sillas y salieron de la cantina, el sol, les pegaba fuertemente en la cara, para su conformidad, estaban familiarizados con este tipo de sol, puesto q en el santuario era común tal clima. Siguieron el rumbo en donde dejaron a Kanon tirado. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde dejaron inconciente al peliazul, este ya no se encontraba. Solo estaba el rubio y seguía inconsciente.

Ese baka-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules. Alzo su cosmos para llamar a su amigo extraviado.-El señor q seguía sentado en la mecedora se asusto por tal espectáculo q hacia el cosmos del rubio.-¡¿De que mundo son?!-Grito asustado el señor de la gata. Milo volteo a verlo, la verdad ya estaba cansad de q les vieran como bichos raros.-¡De nuestro mundo, idiota!-Grito. Shaka disminuyo su cosmos.-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el santo de Leo.

Dice q ya viene, q se preparen para correr, creo q se robo comida.-Dijo el rubio quien bajo la cabeza de pena. A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un hombre q venia corriendo, al parecer venia muy esxaltado y traia dos bolsas con objetos adentro.-¡WAAAA! TRIANGULO DORADO!-Grito el geminiano, al momento el triangulo empezó hacer efecto.-¡Me vienen balaceando, corran!-Grito Kanon q paso a sus compañeros y les dejo atrás, Kanon ya estaba llegando al triangulo, se espero para meter las bolsas a su maleta.

Milo le alcanzo.-¿Qué traes de comer Kanon?-dijo mientras se tocaba el abdomen, los 4 santos restantes corrían hacia ellos.-Traigo donas ¬.-dijo el peliazul muy contento y le dio una bolsa de papel llena de unas deliciosas donas azucaradas.

Las orejas de un rubio de gabardina roja, lentes de color amarillos, alto y con una pistola muy pesada adentro de su gabardina, se movían un poco. "Donas…Donas".-Se repetía una y otra vez el rubio q intentaba pararse. Milo introdujo la mano en la bolsa y se dejo ver una deliciosa dona algo quemada y esponjosa, los granos de azúcar brillaban mientras les daban los rayos del sol.

El triangulo se estaba cerrando, así q todos se alistaron para el viaje a otra dimensión desconocida.-¡DONAS!-Grito el rubio, corrió lo más que pudo para obtener ese pan tan especial para él, además de que era con el que se identificaba. Pero cuando lo probaba se sentía en la gloria. Milo al ver q el rubio se acercaba dio un grito de susto.

¡Ahhhh! Pero q demo…-El triangulo dorado se cerró, el señor que yacía sentado en la mecedora temblaba, solo había una cosa, se decía así mismo que todo fue una pesadilla, la empleada de los seguros miraba el lugar del triangulo con algo de pesar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Kakashi no podía creer lo q estaba viviendo, no por el extraño q le destruyo su icha icha, si no porque lo tenia enfrente de el, cenando ramen en la mesa de su casa.-"No puedo creerlo -.\\U, ¿porque demonios tengo q cuidar de él?"-Mientras Kakashi estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el lindo geminiano comía esa extraña pasta.

-Sabe deliciosa, nunca la había probado ^¬^-Mientras el geminiano comía y comía el ramen q trajo el ninja más revoltoso de toda Konoha, este lo observaba con alegría.

-Si, es lo mejor q hay en este mundo *0*-Exclamo el rubio mientras comía también ramen.

"No, no, si le encanta el ramen…voy a tener q llevarlos a cada rato al ichiraku x_x…por Naruto no hay problema, pero para este bastardo si. "-Kakashi, estaba de lo más calmado en la mesa, no movía ni un dedo, tenía los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla recargada en sus manos; lo único intranquilo en el, era su ojo, q se movía de un lado a otro.

No podía creer que cuidaría de un extraño, que odio hace algunas horas y solo por el hecho de q destruyo el ultimo tomo del "Icha icha Paradise" en toda la villa y, por si fuera poco, Jiraiya-Sama no estaba en konoha. Y más aun q parece q le ha agradado al pequeño shinobi.

"Tsunade-Sama, eres mala, no sabes el mal q me has hecho -.\\U"

**++//Flash Back//++**

Los habitantes de Konoha, no dejaban de murmurar aquel extraño incidente del peliazul q cayo del cielo. De hecho este caso, le dio la vuelta a Konoha y Tsunade, estaba harta de los murmullos q se escuchaban hasta su oficina.

¡Demonios!-Grito mientras se tapaba los odios.

-Háganme el favor de callarlos a todos, Raido, Genma.-Ante estas palabras los dos shinobi desaparecieron de la oficina de la hokage. Tsunade giro su vista hacia el peliplateado, que aun estaba recargado en la chunnin, después giro su vista en el extraño q Kurenai traía cargado en el hombro.

Así que este es el caído del cielo del q todos hablan…debo admitir q ese chakra me impresiono, pero…-Se acerco más al inconsciente caballero.

-No parece ninja, sus vestimentas, no son de ninja ni de un humano común.-La hokage, empezó a emanar un intenso chakra, para después acumularlo en su mano, el chakra de tono verdoso, recorrió al geminiano.

¡Tsunade-Sama!-Grito, la chunnin alterada al ver q su sensei, intentaba curar al extraño.

-¡Puede ser peligroso!-Agrego por ultimo la chunnin. Tsunade, solamente esbozo una sonrisa de lado a lado y continúo recorriendo al peliazul.

"Debería de curarme a mi primero. -Pensó el peliplateado con algo de molestia.

-"¿Por que darle preferencia a un extraño y a mi no?" ¬.\\-En ese momento, Tsunade volteo a mirar al peliplateado.

-Descuida Kakashi, después sigues tu n_n.-Kakashi, salto, ¿De susto? Puede ser, porque al parecer Tsunade le leyó la mente.

Vale, vale, descuide jejejeje, tarde lo que quiera n_\\U-Dijo el Jounin algo alterado, pero para sus adentros, digamos q estaba enojadillo. Kurenai bajo al peliazul al suelo, puesto q Tsunade, se lo pidió.

-Dentro de poco despertará, bien hatake, sigues tu.-La rubia se acerco al jounin e hizo lo mismo q con el extraño.

Dime, ¿como pudo causarte tanto daño?-Dijo con algo de preocupación. Hatake miro al peliazul q yacía en el piso.

-No lo sé, es fuerte, y al parecer, esa presencia no era chakra, era dorada…no puede ser chakra.-Tsunade, miro al peliplateado y le sonrió.

-Pero, ¿como fue q te hizo tanto daño?-Kakashi bajo la cabeza, y empezó a recordar la forma en que Saga le ataco.

-Mmmm, alzo la mano hacia el cielo y empezó a rodarlo esa extraña aura dorada, después la mano q tenia en el costado se estiro y sentí como q me estaban aplastando la cabeza hacia los lados…y unas cuantas explosiones en mi cuerpo.-

Tsunade veía con mucha atención a Kakashi.-Vaya, si q es extraño su ataque, y ¿como le llamo?-Kakashi alzo la vista.

-Si no mal recuerdo "Explosión de Galaxias" y yo lo ataque con "Chidori", pero al parecer, parece q no le hice tanto daño como yo lo esperaba.-Tsunade veía con demasiada atención al jounin, su mirada era tan penetrante q Kakashi empezó a sentirse como bicho raro.

Kakashi, ¿porque lo atacaste?-Pregunto la hokage con calma, pero aun así, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Etto…Porque, lo estaba interrogando y…de repente empezó a rodearse con esa aura dorada, así q me puse en guardia y le avente un Kunai. –Una carcajada se escucho detrás de los presentes.

No seas mentiroso Kakashi-sensei , lo atacaste porque cayo arriba de tu libro xD.-El rubio no podía contenerse, realmente es honesto, y a veces ese era su problema.

"Naruto -.\\U"-Tsunade vio al pequeño, después vio a Kakashi y le sonrió.

-Eso es todo…bien, ahora estas mejor, ya puedes ponerte de pie por si solo n_n.

"Kanon, maldito me las pagarás"-Ante esos murmullos, los presentes miraron hacia el extraño q aun seguía inconsciente.

-Mmmm-Naruto se acerco al peliazul y se hinco, empezó a zarandearlo para despertarlo, Kakashi, lo quería detener, por Tsunade no lo dejo.

"Déjame, Kanon".-Murmuraba el geminiano, Naruto hizo una risilla malosa y siguió zarandeándolo.

-¡DEJAME!-Grito el peliazul, Naruto se hizo hacia atrás del susto, y los demás se pusieron en guardia. Saga al ver el lugar donde estaba, se levanto del suelo y quedo sentado, miro una y otra vez a los presentes.

-¡Waaaaaa! Pensé que había sido un sueño T.T, no es justo, no, no, ese kanon me las pagará.-saga tenia el puño cerrado.

-¿Quién es Kanon?-Pregunto con inocencia el pequeño rubio.

¿Are?-Saga parpadeo un par de veces, y dejo salir un suspiro.-Kanon es mi gemelo, y ¿tu quien eres pequeño?-Naruto sonrió, rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!-Grito.

-¡Y ALGUN DIA SERÉ HOKAGE DE KONOHA Y TODOS TENDRÁN QUE RESPETARME! TTEBAYO-Saga tenia una gotosa en la cabeza, pero aun así le sonrió.

-"Que niño"-Pensó.

Mucho gusto, Naruto n_n.-Kakashi, rápidamente movió su brazo y en un movimiento rápido, Naruto estaba detrás de él.

-No te le acerques .\\.-Exclamo con algo de enojo el Jounin. Tsunade, y las demás miraron algo confundidas al peliplateado.

-Mhm?...-Saga miro de arriba abajo al Hatake.

-¡AH!-grito.

- Ya recuerdo, tu me dejaste inconsciente ¬¬*-Saga apuntaba a Kakashi, mientras este tenia el puño cerrado y una vena en la cabeza.

Tu, destruiste mi Icha Icha bastardo ¬.\\-Saga se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el peliazul algo tímido. Kakashi solamente se enojo un poco más, así q nuestro querido rubio, que se puso delante de Kakashi y dijo.

-Mmm Es un libro para adultos n_n.

Saga parpadeo varias veces y miraba al pequeño niño.-"Pero que es lo que veo…es demasiado inocente n_n"-Saga hizo una sonrisa de lado a lado.

–Así q tu sensei es un pervertido eh!-Dijo aun con la sonrisota.

-Eso creo n_n.-Saga sonrió, se levanto y le revolvió los cabellos al rubio.

No te le acerques Naruto .\\-Kakashi, rápidamente volvió a mover a Naruto detrás de el.

-Y tu saga de Géminis, si le pones otra mano encima te mato ¬.\\-dicho esto Tsunade interrumpió. Kurenai y Shisune se preguntaban porque la actitud tan extraña de Kakashi hacia Naruto.

Vaya, veo q ya se conocen n_n-Saga miro a la rubia.

-Bien extraño, soy la hokage de esta aldea,no se de donde bienes, y como ya conoces a nuestro querido y respetado Kakashi, mientras estés aquí, estarás a cargo de él.-Ante dichas palabras, Kakashi y Saga dieron un enorme grito

.-¡NOOOOO!-

Vaya, a mi me parece bien, eso quiere decir que…¡dormiremos los 2 con Kakashi-Sensei!-Grito Naruto algo emocionado; Saga sonrió de lado a lado y Kakashi sintió una sensación extraña recorrer su espina dorsal, además Tsunade lo veía algo confundida.

¿Los 2?...Naruto pero ya hice q cambiaran la chapa de tu apartamento y ordene q te dieran la llave.-Tsunade miro a Kakashi con algo de rareza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Hatake?-Kakashi, se puso algo pálido, pero claro esta que no lo notaron por la mascará.

-Lo que pasa, es que…-

No me han dado la llave, Kakashi-Sensei se ofreció a darme hospedaje el día de hoy n_n, además vamos a cenar ramen en su casa *0*.-El rubio se veía muy feliz, demasiado diría yo, el solo pensar q comería ramen con su sensei y el extraño, le agradaba.

Muy bien n_n-Dijo la hokage con entusiasmo.

-Saga, quiero q mañana estés aquí a primera hora…y tu también Kakashi…-Naruto se empezó a reír.

Jajajaja…Oba-chan, Kakashi-Sensei no va a venir a primera hora…jajajajaja-Kakashi sintió un bajón en su autoestima.

-"Gracias Naruto -.\\U"-

Es verdad u_uU-Tsunade, se acerco a Saga.

-Bien, a la hora q Kakashi encuentre el sendero de la vida, vienen los 2.-Saga afirmo con la cabeza, con una gotaza en està.

-"Pero q extraños son n_nU"-Claro…y gracias por su amabilidad Oba-chan n_n.-Dicho esto Tsunade estallo, tomo del cuello a Saga y le puso el puño cerca del rostro.

Me llamo Tsunade, no Oba-chan, ¿entendiste holgazán?-Saga afirmo con la cabeza algo asustado, tenia el presentimiento de que esa mujer no era normal.

Bien…-Tsunade soltó al geminiano.-Ya se pueden ir a casa.

**++//End Flash back//++**

Oe, Kakashi-Sensei…¿Por que no has probado el Ramen?-Naruto veía q su sensei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi por su parte, movió su ojo en dirección a Naruto y le dijo.-Espera, esta caliente.

Bien n_n, aunque yo no veo q le salga humito jaja.-Saga se paso lo ultimo q tomo de ramen con los palillos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se quitará la mascará?-Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-No me la voy a quitar frente a un desconocido.-Dicho esto Naruto bajo la cabeza con desilusión, Saga al verlo así, empezó hablar.

Pero, entonces no comerás el Ramen y Naruto se pondrá triste ¿o me equivoco?-Saga esbozó una sonrisa para sus adentros al ver q Kakashi se altero un poco. Naruto, levanto la vista y se acerco demasiado a Kakashi, de hecho se subió en la mesa, puesto q su sensei, estaba enfrente de los 2.

Mmmmm…Tiene razón, Kakashi-Sensei no desperdicie el ramen- la mirada de Naruto, esa mirada q cada vez q penetra la tuya te hace sentir tan extraño, y no de tristeza, si no, por la sensación que causa esa mirada.

-Hay Naruto, esta bien.-dicho esto Kakashi puso la mano en su nariz y poco a poco comenzó a bajar la mascará.

Waaaa *0*, Kakashi-sensei q atractivo esta, no se porque se tapa la cara.-Mientras Naruto alagaba a su Sensei, Saga movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de verle la cara al jounin, pero cada vez q la movía, Naruto hacia lo mismo, y daba la casualidad de que era hacia el mismo lado, evitando de que el geminiano viera el rostro.

"Naruto, no me dejas ver x3"-Renegaba el geminiano para sus adentros.

-Mmmm Kakashi-Sensei, ya vi porque el día q lo invitamos a comer ramen la hija del dueño, estaba babeando *0*

¿Are? ¿Babeando? Hay Naruto, ¿en serio estas tan contento por verme la cara? –Kakashi sonreía al ver q su pupilo estaba con esa sonrisa q lo identificaba tanto.

- Si, jejejeje-Naruto se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza. Kakashi por su parte le sonrió y siguió comiendo el último bocado de ramen.

Estaba rico…bien Naruto es hora de q te bajes de la mesa, es de mala educación.-Naruto parpadeo varias veces, Saga se levanto de la silla y cargo a Naruto rápidamente, para poder verle la cara al jounin, pero cuando ya tenia a Naruto arriba de su cabeza, Kakashi tenia el dedo un su nariz con la mascará puesta.

¡NO! Yo quería ver x3 no es justo.-Naruto se sentía algo incomodo, puesto q su cabeza tocaba el techo.

-Saga…me di un tope en la cabeza ttebayo x_x.-al decir esto Saga rápidamente bajo al niño al suelo.

– Lo siento, Naruto.-se disculpo el geminiano.

Te dije que si le volvías a garrar un pelo te mataba ¬.\\-Saga al escuchar la voz tan seca y fría de Kakashi, sintió una sensación, difícil de explicar en todo su cuerpo.

-Lo siento…no era mi intensión, por favor no me mates T.T…Tengo q vivir para gobernar el Santuario y matar a la diosa Atena T.T-Saga, se hinco y puso las manos en el suelo y bajo la cabeza.

Kakashi, sintió q una gotaza recorría su cabeza y Naruto, estaba procesando las palabras: Matar, Santuario y Atena.

¿Qué es Atena ttebayo?-Pregunto el rubio al geminiano, este, levanto la cabeza y contesto con algo de pesar.

-Es una diosa, ella se encarga de salvar al mundo cada vez q los dioses nos atacan y, la verdad, los q nos encargamos de esa labor, somos los santos de Atena, porque ella solo se la pasa haciéndose la mártir ¬¬U.-Dicho esto, Naruto poso sus orbes en Saga.

- =0…suena interesante, pero ya quiero dormir…mañana hay una misión ttebayo.-Naruto se quito su chamarra naranja, la mando a volar al sillón, después fue hacia su mochila y saco el pijama y su gorrito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se empezó a quitar su ropa y la aventó en el sillón, Kakashi veía atentamente al niño y Saga, el veía a Kakashi, solamente por las ansias de quererle ver la cara.

-Saga ¿porque actúas como un estúpido?-Pregunto el jounin seriamente, ni siquiera se molesto en ver al ojiesmeralda.

Saga solamente tembló un poco.-¿Por qué lo dices?-Fue la respuesta del geminiano. El peliplateado camino hacia Naruto q estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

-No finjas, al parecer tú no eres de esas personas.-Saga, camino hasta el jounin y puso una sonrisa de ironía.

-Lo mismo digo Hatake-. Fue todo lo q dijo el geminiano.

Kakashi, acaricio la cabeza del rubio revolviéndole sus cabellos.-Bien Naruto, dormirás conmigo en la cama y tu Saga…¿q prefieres el sillón o el suelo?-El geminiano, veía el suelo, después volteo al sillón y se percato de q era muy pequeño para el.

Pues…en el suelo, tu sillón es muy pequeño para mi.-Saga se rasco detrás de la nuca, al parecer le dio un poco de pena lo del sillón, pero no tenia de otra. Kakashi, sonrió un poco, a lo q Saga pudo ver q la tela se estiro, pero no supo si era un gesto de coraje o de otra cosa.

Bien, Naruto ya ve acuéstate q nos tenemos q levantar temprano.-Kakashi dio un bostezo muy largo y estiro los brazos lo mas q pudo así q le dio un golpe a Saga en la cabeza.

-Idiota, fíjate ¬¬U.-Reclamo el geminiano. A lo q el jounin parpadeo un par de veces y le volteo a ver.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-dijo el jounin como si nada.

"Lo sabia, ese maldito también hace lo mismo ¬¬, y todavía me pregunta q porque actuó como un idiota"-Saga, miro al jounin.

-¿que quien te habla a ti?-Pregunto algo indiferente el geminiano.

–¿Y bien, el tufon o lo q sea donde me vaya a dormir?-Pregunto el geminiano.

Vas a dormir en el suelo, el suelo es el suelo Saga, y no se te ocurra dormirte en mi sillón, recuerda q es muy pequeño para ti.-Saga nuevamente sonrió, esa sonrisa q guarda ironía, se dejo ver nuevamente.

-Si, tienes razón, el suelo es el suelo, pero…¿por lo menos me darás con que cobijarme verdad?-Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza.

Bien, ve busca las cobijas yo ya me voy a dormir.-Dijo el Hatake dándole la espalda al geminiano.

-¡QUE! Pero si yo no se donde están…no es mi casa x3.-Dijo el geminiano algo alterado.

- Mmmm no es mi problema, yo no te traje aquí por gusto y hazme un favor…cállate q Naruto ya esta dormido ¬.\\-Saga rápidamente miro al rubio, este se encontraba dormido todo por ningún lado y se veía muy tranquilo.

-Que lindo se ve *0*-dijo el geminiano, mientras se acercaba un poco más para ver al rubio dormir.

-¡¿QUE ES LINDO?!-Grito el jounin mientras se acercaba al peliazul.

No grites…Naruto esta dormido *0*.-Recalco el geminiano mientras veía con cierta rareza para el jounin a Naruto.

-¡No lo veas así!-Dijo el peliplateado y volteo a Saga hacia el.

-¿acaso eres un pedófilo o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto el jounin algo alterado, puesto q esa actitud tan extraña de Saga no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Claro que no, ¿y tu?-Saga levanto las cejas y además hizo una sonrisa de lado a lado. Kakashi se pus rojo de furia, pero claro q eso no lo noto el santo dorado. Solamente en el ojo de Kakashi se veía enojo puro.

-Para nada, es solo q es mi pupilo y lo tengo q proteger.-Dijo sin más y con una frialdad extremadamente cruel.

Pues la verdad…a mi ver no parece eso jajaja…pero q bonito es este niño *0*…Bien, buscaré las cobijas y dormiré al fin…-Saga dejo parado al jounin y se puso a buscar en el armario.

Has lo que quieras ¬.\\, Kakashi por su parte se quito la ropa, solamente se dejo el pantalón y se metió a la cama, claro esta q no se quito la mascará.

-apagas la luz.-fue lo ultimo q se escucho mentar al jounin. Saga, después de unos 5 minutos, saco algunas cobijas q se encontró y las coloco en el suelo al lado de la cama, puesto q era donde tenía el espacio necesario para acostarse. Apago la luz…y se acostó después de un día algo extraño y confuso.

-"Espero q todo esto sea un sueño"-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Espera…¿estará dormido ya?...quiero verle la cara x3"-Saga se sentó y miro hacia Kakashi q estaba dormido plácidamente o al parecer eso se veía.

-No me voy a dormir, si tu no te duermes no dormiré ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar q me veas el rostro tan fácilmente?-Se escucho q dijo Kakashi.

No, creo que no…-Saga se quedo sentado observando a un Kakashi que se ponían las manos debajo de la cabeza.

-Dime Saga…¿que demonios haces en un lugar como este?-Saga se acostó de nuevo y se puso al igual que Kakashi.

-Pues…te dije q mi hermano por equivocación me mando aquí…la verdad pensé que era un sueño solamente.-Saga se estaba imaginando la escena del como llego a konoha.

Que baka es tu hermano…por su culpa tengo q cuidar a un tonto.-Saga dio una risita, la cual exalto un poco a Kakashi.

-Si, tienes razón…un tonto me tiene q cuidar…joder, espero q me encuentren pronto.-Saga suspiro.

Si…yo también, esperemos que así sea…-Dijo Kakashi con algo de indiferencia. Saga sonrió, el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido, con un extraño, que al parecer era alguien intrigante…le daba la necesidad de tratar de descubrir cual era su secreto.

Pero también quería estar pronto en casa, puesto que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, las mismas cosas q se dice una y otra vez cuando ve a su diosa…desaparecerla del mundo. Pero al parecer ese plan se le aplico a él, aunque tiene la confianza de que su hermano le encontrará.

Y el jounin, solamente piensa en deshacerse pronto de ese extraño q estaba durmiendo en su casa, además de que esta no muy convencido de que se le acerque al ninja más revoltoso de toda Konoha. Lo más importante de todo…hacer que pague por su icha icha.

Y por otra parte quiere saber q fuerza tiene este sujeto tan extraño que se dice venir de Grecia y que además es un Santo de Atena.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

**En algún lugar de otra dimensión….**

¡Waaaaaa! ¡Cuidado a bajo! –Grito el último en salir de la técnica del geminiano. Los demás q se encontraban en el suelo unos arriba de otros, no pudieron evitar al rubio de gabardina roja. El que estaba debajo de todos emitió un grito.

-Ah! Ya bájense todos de mi espalda….joder, acaso ¿no ven q me aplastan?-Dijo el gemelo menor casi sin aire.

¡KANON! Deberías de apuntar bien ¬¬…no me agrada caer desde el cielo.-Agrego algo molesto el español.

-Callate, idiota.-Dijo con seriedad el geminiano. A lo q el español solamente gruño para sus adentros.

-Debemos empezar a buscar a Saga.-Exclamo el guardián de escorpio.

-Oigan, antes de buscar a Saga…¡Este tipo se comió las donas ¬¬U!-Milo, apunto al rubio de gabardina roja.

Jejejeje, lo siento…es que me encantan las donas n_n.-Dijo Vash, haciendo q los santos dorados tuvieran una gota en la cabeza.

-Baka, deberías de ver en donde te metes…eres un baka, por lo menos…¿sabes quien demonios somos y donde estamos?-Estallo el geminiano menor.

Mmmm…no tengo la menor idea jejeje.-Respondio el rubio mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

-Yo solo vi donas…lo siento.-El rubio, parpadeo varias veces.

-Por cierto…¿quien demonios son ustedes?-todos los Santos dorados, tenían ganas de caerse de espaldas o por lo menos de darle un zape por despistado.

Ahhhh!...Eres desesperante…no puedo creer q un estúpido como tu valga no se cuanto de doblón millones de dólares o como sea q se llame.-Estallo aun más el geminiano. Mu le dio unas palmaditas a Kanon.

-Tranquilo, además este chico…no es tan estúpido como aparenta ser o ¿me equivoco?.-Mu, clavo sus hermosas esmeraldas en los ojos del rubio, pero estos, eran tapados por sus gafas amarillas.

Mhhs…porque alguien como tu…¿Puede saber eso?-Pregunto ya con seriedad el rubio. Mu, sonrió con amabilidad, Vash en cambio parpadeo al ver esa sonrisa.

-La respuesta es fácil…el hombre al que buscamos…tiene ese mismo comportamiento.-Vash se acomodo los lentes y sonrió con ironía.

-Me impresionas…-Respondió el rubio.

Oigan ustedes... es peligroso que anden vestidos asi podrían asaltarlos... ¿o es que quieren atacarnos? -Una chica de cabello negro y largo agarrado en una coleta, ojos del color de su pelo, tez blanca, además vestía un traje extraño para los extraños; un hakama (pantalones amplios) de color azul marino y keigoki (camisa de amplias mangas, a la altura del codo) de color blanca. Además de que traía envainada una Bokken.

La chica se veía algo alterada, pero aun así no bajo la guardia, los extraños la voltearon a ver, kanon parpadeo un par de veces.-Niña ¿Por qué vistes así?-Pregunto el geminiano menor.

La chica en cambio le miro algo confundida, camino un poco hacia ellos y los miro a todos de uno en uno.-Respondan, ¿Qué vienen hacer por aquí?

Mu, con mucha calma se acerco hacia la extraña, esta en cambio se puso a la defensa.-No venimos a causar problemas, buscamos a una persona…eso es todo.-Dijo con tranquilidad el lemuriano.

Señorita Kaoru, ¿Qué sucede? La escuche gritar.-La chica volteo a ver a la persona q le hablaba, este vestía una kegoki color fiusha y un hakama color blanca. Traía su pelo rojizo agarrado en una coleta, ojos violetas, tez blanca y lo q más llamaba la atención, era una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

Kenshin, estos extraños aparecieron de la nada, cayeron del cielo y míralos tienen vestimentas extrañas.-El pelirrojo movió sus ojos en dirección a los extraños.

-Tiene razón señorita Kaoru, pero parecen inofensivos…no parecen tener intensiones de atacar n_n.

Y no las tenemos-Confirmo el lemuriano q aun se encontraba cerca de la chica. Kanon se acerco de lo más descarado a Kenshin.

-Vaya q linda chica.- Dijo el geminiano, Kenshin lo vio algo extraño y Kaoru, ella se empezó a enojar.

-¿Que estas haciendo? El es un hombre. -Kenshin parpadeaba cada vez q Kanon lo miraba, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Kanon hizo una sonrisa de lado a lado, algo q a Kaoru no le hizo gracia.

Pues, mucho mejor *0* -el geminiano abrazo al pelirrojo.

- Waaaa! _.- se le escucho decir a Kenshin mientras Kanon lo abrazaba. En ese momento una vena en la cabeza de la chica empezó hacerse notar y con el puño levantado, no lo pensó 2 veces y le dio un puñetazo a Kanon en la mejilla derecha. Tal acto hizo q un hilillo de sangre empezará a salir de la nariz del geminiano menor.

Aléjate de él-Exclamo molesta a chica, se acerco a kenshin y lo agarro de la solapa y lo empezó a zarandear a la vez q le sermoneaba.

-¿porque no le dices algo antes de que te agarre de una manera tan cariñosa?.-dijo la chica mientras que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, Kenshin seguía en su estado de atónito y los Waaaa aun se escuchaban.

-A mi ni siquiera me abrazas.-Reclamo la chica, y lo hacia en vano, puesto q kenshin seguía en las mismas.

Es que eres fea como la bruja.-Se escucho q decía Kanon mientras se limpiaba la sangre q le salía por la nariz. Kaoru rápidamente giro su cabeza hasta q pudo ver a Kanon.

-¿Cuál bruja?-dijo molesta la ojinegra. Kanon, no contesto, corrió como un cobarde a esconderse detrás de su mejor amigo, Mu de Aries.

Mu, solamente se puso una mano en la cara, Milo, se estaba riendo a carcajadas junto con el rubio de gabardina roja, Shura se reía por lo bajo, Aioria y Shaka imitaron al lemuriano.

¿Lo ves Mu? Es igual q la bruja T.T-Dijo por lo bajo Kanon. Mu por su parte se rasco detrás de la nuca y le dedico una sonrisa no muy linda como la de antes, esta era de vergüenza, pena y todo lo q se tenga q relacionar en esos aspectos y todo, por culpa del gemelo menor de Saga de Géminis.

¿Y las donas q comimos juntos?...¿Acaso no recuerdas el encuentro lindo q tuvimos? Yo también soy hombre *0*-Se acerco Vash al geminiano algo triste. Kanon le miro con extrañeza, parpadeo y le dirigió la palabra al rubio.

-¿Cuales donas?-Pregunto el geminiano desconcertado.

Las donas q comimos en el camino hacia este lugar…¿acaso no lo recuerdas? T_T-Kanon seguía sin saber de q le hablaba el ángel, Milo se acerco a Vash y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Las donas las comiste conmigo ¬¬U.-Vash miro al santo escarlata, para después ver al gemelo.

Pensé q era con él u_uU…tu no me agradas.-Milo miro al rubio con enojo y levanto el puño, si una vena en la cabeza tenia, pero se aguanto por darle el golpe. Resulta q Kanon y Milo traían la misma camisa y pues el lindo rubio, los confundió.

"Sabia que no tenia q venir con estos inmaduros".-Pensó el Hindú mientras se acercaba a la chica y a kenshin.

-Disculpalo, es que le afecto perder a su hermano, el es el único q lo puede controlar…y la verdad es que queremos buscarlo, se parece a este insolente, de hecho esta igualito, solo q su cabello es más oscuro.

-Kaoru le miro algo extrañada, parpadeaba, puesto q le impresiono como este rubio con los ojos cerrados, caminaba perfectamente.

-Lo siento…no lo he visto…por favor váyanse de aquí…no quiero q causen más problemas.-Dicho esto, los santos dorados bajaron la cabeza y caminaron hacia las enormes puertas de madera q había detrás de ellos. Kanon empujo una de ellas y salió a la calle, estas eran angostas y venia mucha gente caminando por estas, también pasaban carruajes que eran arrastrados por 2 caballos o más.

O_O, estamos en la época antigua-Dijo el gemelo algo sorprendido.

-¡Ya recordé!-Grito el geminiano.

-Estamos en el Japón antiguo *0*.-Los 5 Santos q estaban detrás de él, le miraron con asombro y Vash, el la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de lo q hablaban, solamente se rasco la coronilla de la cabeza con su dedo índice.

Pero q coño ¿Cómo sabes q es el Japón antiguo?-Shura estaba tan impresionado, la verdad no sabia q Kanon tenia un poco de cerebro al parecer.

-Es verdad…¿Como es que sabes eso Kanonito?-Dijo Milo, al parecer lo último le saco una vena a Kanon en la cabeza.

Idiotas…¿Cuántas veces no hemos ido con la bruja a Japón?-Los santos aun estaban impacientes por saber la razón, la verdad es que si han ido varias veces a Japón en lo q llevan de su nueva vida, pero no recuerdan nada del Japón antiguo.

–Esta bien, les diré…un día llegué con Tatsumi y me puso a leerle un estúpido libro que se trataba sobre un joven, el mayor asesino de la era Tokugawa hasta la Restauración Meiji, apodado _Battousai_.-Los dorados y Vash veían con asombro al geminiano q no dejaba de contarles de q se trataba el libro. Lo cierto es que el geminiano, no se la ese tipo de cosas y desconcierta de vez en cuando.

-Este joven llamado _Kenshin Himura_, decide no volver a matar gente, y para poder pagar de alguna forma los asesinatos que cometió, decide proteger a las personas a su alrededor con la técnica más aterradora y poderosa en existencia: el _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū_, aprendida gracias al adiestramiento de su maestro Seijuro Hiko , que lo acogió cuando era pequeño tras sobrevivir en el asesinato de la caravana de esclavos en que se encontraba donde 2 hermanas lo adoptan como hermano menor.-

Aioria, tenía una mano tapándole la cara y movía su cabeza en forma de negatividad.-"Realmente sigues siendo un despistado, Kanon".-Se dijo para sí el santo dorado de Leo. Mu le sonreía al geminiano, al parecer contaba la reseña del libro con entusiasmo. Vash, Milo y Shura, le veían atónitos y Shaka, el solamente miraba a la multitud q pasaba y les veía extraño.

-Esta técnica, aunque mortal, permite un control perfecto de la fuerza que se aplica al ejecutar los movimientos y puede ser utilizada con la espada de filo invertido que Kenshin porta desde el inicio de la Restauración.-Kanon paro de alegar y se puso un dedo en la mejilla.

-Esperen…además decía q fue basado en una historia real. Así q me imagino q estamos en esta época…espero conocer a Battousai, lo admire *0*.-Mu sintió una gotaza en la cabeza, Milo y los otros 2 seguían impresionados por la capacidad de memoria de Kanon.

Entonces…no era un estúpido libro Kanon.-Dijo Shaka mientras comenzó andar para buscar algunas pistas sobre Saga.

-Pues, no lo se…es estúpido leer.-Dijo le geminiano mientras seguía al hindú. Kanon se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a tararear una canción, q escucho en una lira.

La multitud q rondaba por las calles no podía evitar voltear a ver a los extraños con algo de miedo, puesto q sus ropas tan extrañas, les causaban algo de inquietud, puesto q en esta época, había muchos problemas con los forasteros.

En el camino hacia la búsqueda del hermano de kanon, los santos dorados y Vash, se detenían a preguntarle a las personas q se encontraban en su camino, pero al momento q se acercaban a ellos corrían temerosamente y la demás gente al ver q las personas corrían, ellos no dudaron en hacerlo provocando un escándalo entre la sociedad.

En un intento de desesperación Kanon tomo a una señora del brazo-Por Favor señora no se vaya T_T-le dijo mientras corrían las lagrimas de sus ojos, pero la señora que estaba alterada por el extraño le dio un puñetazo de nueva cuenta en la nariz. Kanon no tuvo otra opción q soltarla y detener de nueva cuenta su hemorragia nasal.

-Que injusto…-fue lo último q se le escucho mentar al geminiano. Después de q la gente q se encontraba cerca huyó. Hasta los cardos rusos*, que no tenían nada que hacer en Japón, huían al paso de los caballeros quienes le seguían con la vista entristecida y una gota resbalando por sus sienes...excepto Kanon, el seguía tratando de detener su hemorragia nasal, pero como no tenia con que, su vista vagó un poco y vio q Shaka tenia lo indicado.

"Genial, su túnica *0*…si le corto un pedacito, me limpiaré con eso".-Se dijo para sus adentros. Kanon en un acto de rapidez se coloco detrás del ojiazul y le levanto la túnica, la levanto a la altura de su abdomen, iba a romper el pedazo q tenia pensado y algo más lo detuvo.

Joder...Shaka pero q trasero OoO.-al decir esto Shaka paro de andar y empezó a ponerse algo rojo, después una vena le salió en la cabeza. Los demás Santos voltearon algo confundidos y al ver el rostro del rubio, optaron por no mirarlo y siguieron caminando.

-Kanon-San, pero q mañas *0*.-Dijo el rubio del viejo oeste, y claro q vio todo puesto q iba atrás de los santos.

-Dioses, me dan ganas de tocarlo OoO-dijo el geminiano, pero se estaba absteniendo, Vash en cambio se acerco mucho.

-Tan redondo como una dona *¬*.-El rubio no se pudo contener, el hambre q tenia y más su obsesión por las donas, provoco q una nalga del hindú se convirtiera en una dona, a tal caso q Vash pellizco el trasero del rubio.

Shaka ante tal acto, levanto uno de sus puños y se giro rápidamente, haciendo q kanon soltará su túnica. El geminiano al ver el rostro del rubio se puso azul, y no por el aspecto q tenia el rubio en esos momentos, sino porque el santo más cercano a dios abrió los ojos, algo q para Kanon era "estas muerto".

Vash, se cayó al suelo sentado, algo tembloroso subió la vista y vio la mirada no muy linda del rubio hacia ellos.-Pagarán por esto-Dijo seriamente el hindú mientras llamaba a su cosmos. Kanon estaba temblando, Vash no entendía porque esa aura extraña rodeaba al rubio por donde fuera y los demás optaron solamente por no ver lo q les esperaba a los otros dos, pero eso si, tenían una gota en la sien.

"Kanon…siento no poder ayudarte, amigo".-Pensó el lemuriano mientras cerraba esos ojos esmeralda. Milo se pego un poco más a Aioria.

-Qué bueno q yo no estaba cerca de ellos 2-le confeso al Santo de Leo, este por su parte le sonrió.

El cosmos del ojiazul emanaba demasiada ira, la verdad Kanon nunca sintió tanto enojo en el cosmos del hindú, al contrario este siempre desprendía paz, tranquilidad, pero en este momento, no era así y decidió echarse a correr como un cobarde, tomo a Vash de la solapa de su gabardina y se lo llevo arrastrando por el suelo a una velocidad increíble.

¿¡Pero q demonios te pasa!?-Pregunto exaltado el rubio, su trasero se estaba calentado por la velocidad de Kanon, se sentía algo incomodo y opto por dar un salto y seguirle el paso al santo de géminis.

-Nos matará si estamos muy cerca de el, lo mejor seria estar a mayor distancia para q el daño sea menor. Pero aún así no creo q salgamos del todo bien, al parecer ¬¬* tu dona imaginaria le enojo aún más.-Vash se rasco detrás de la nuca.

-Lo siento es q tengo hambre.-Se excuso, el chico de la gabardina roja.

Tú a cada rato tienes hambre…o por lo menos lo q llevas de tiempo con nosotros.-Kanon volteo hacia atrás y se pudo percatar q el cosmos del virginiano se hacia cada vez más grande.

-Waaaa, espero q no nos ataque con el tesoro del cielo, si no estaremos muertos…aunque.-El geminiano se rasco la coronilla de la cabeza, la verdad es increíble puesto q no han dejado de correr, además las calles estaban vacías.

-Si me mata, se quedarán atrapados en esta dimensión…no, no pueden regresar con el poder de Mu, el se puede tele transportar siempre y cuando conozca el lugar a donde va.-Vash veía algo atónito al geminiano, la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de q estaba hablando.

Kanon en cambio miró al rubio.-Es verdad…Mu vio tu dimensión, a lo mejor ya puedes regresar a ella..si sales vivo de está.

Vash, negó con la cabeza.-No, prefiero estar aquí a que me estén siguiendo las chicas del seguro -.-U.

El cosmos del rubio llego hasta su limite, a lo lejos el rubio podía ver lo pequeños puntillos q se alejaban.-"Bien, creo q es hora de darles un escarmiento".-Se dijo así mismo mientras hacia q su cosmos se juntaran en sus puños, al hacer esto los estiro con fuerza y su cosmos lleno de ira, viajo a la velocidad de la luz haciendo q chocara con los 2 q iban corriendo.

-"bien eso será todo por el momento"-Se dijo para voltearse y seguir a sus demás compañeros.

-Busquemos pistas de Saga, q los otros 2 nos encuentren después.-dijo con un tono más serio por lo q los demás santos afirmaron en silencio.

Kanon y Vash, fueron mandados a volar por el cosmos a una velocidad increíble, Kanon pensaba q ya estaban muertos, q su cuerpo en ese mismo instante se iba hacer polvo de estrellas, pero se equivoco. Su cuerpo seguía en las mismas condiciones y lo único q faltaba era q aterrizarán en algún lugar demasiado lejano y para su mala suerte que fueran rocas o asfalto.

Pero lo q no se esperaba es que no iban a caer en rocas ni asfalto…y mucho menos en arboles y pasto, su lugar de aterrizaje era nada menos q una casa. Kanon volteo a ver al rubio de la gabardina roja y le apunto con mucha alteración el lugar donde se estrellarían, el rubio volteo al lugar q apuntaba y grito desesperado, empezó a mover sus manos y pies bruscamente como intentando imitar a un pájaro, pero le era imposible, la velocidad a la q iba no le permitía detenerse ni un poco.

-Vash, prepárate para el aterrizaje q será muy doloroso -.-U-En ese momento el techo de la casa estaba a unos 10 centímetros de ellos.

Un gran estruendo se escucho, el ruido q ocasiono el aterrizaje era como si algo hubiese explotado, en el techo de la casa se veía un gran agujero y una q otra viga de madera fuera de este, entre tanto escombro se encontraban inconscientes Kanon y Vash.

Los habitantes de la casa, q se encontraban en su dojo entrenando, rápidamente salieron de este para ver q fue lo q ocasiono todo ese escándalo. Alllegar a lo q seria su hogar, solamente se veía humo.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá ocasionado esto?-Dijo el propietario de la casa, era un anciano, vestía una ropa de color verde y un delantal azul, era bajito, de cabellos blancos y usaba unos lentes muy redondos.

-¡Abuelo!-Gritaron asustadas unas pequeñas niñas, estas eran de tez blanca, pelo castaño en unas coletas y vestían unos kimonos muy monos.

-Tranquilas niñas-Les dijo el anciano cuando estas le tomaron de sus ropas.

-¡Doctor Gensai!-Grito la ojinegra.-¿Se encuentran bien?-

El anciano solamente le sonrió y las pequeñas, se aferraron más a las ropas de su abuelo.-Kaoru, por favor ten cuidado al entrar.-dijo el anciano.

¡Ve lo q hiciste con tu cara fea Kaoru! ¬.¬-Dijo un chico que vestía un hakama de color verde y una keigoki de color mostaza. La ojinegra al escuchar el comentario del chico volteo con una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Yahiko!-Le grito molesta.-En vez de estar haciendo esos comentarios…deberías preocuparte por lo que ocasiono esto.-

-Si, si…como tu digas fea.-le dijo el pelicorto sin interés.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta q el denso humo se esfumo, hicieron una cara de sorpresa al ver como había quedado su humilde hogar.-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Yahiko poso sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.-Mira lo que ha ocasionado tu fea cara.-Le dijo de nueva cuenta a la pelinegra, pero esta no presto ni la mayor atención, pues ya se encontraba adentro de la casa.

Kaoru, empezó a toser por el denso humo q aún permanecía en la casa, camino hasta donde el daño fue hecho y vio q el techo de la casa estaba hecha añicos, aun no podía ver lo q ocasiono tal catástrofe.

-¿Quien habrá sido el provocante de todo esto?-Se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo la boca para poder respirar, puesto q el humo no la dejaba respirar del todo bien.

Al llegar al comedor, pudo darse cuenta del gran hoyo que se encontraba en el techo y de los grandes trozos de tejas que se encontraban en el centro de esta, al caminar un poco más pudo percatarse de que había una montañita de escombro en una esquina, se acercó y pudo ver algo de color rojo en una parte.

-¿Qué demonios será eso?-Camino para visualizar que era eso de color rojo.

Al acercarse, pudo ver que se trataba de un humano.-¡No puede ser!-Grito con alteración.

-Yahiko, ven rápido.-el chico que aún se encontraba afuera de la casa, al escuchar la voz de la chica no dudo rápidamente en entrar en ella, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Pero que demo…-

¡AH NO PUEDE SER!-Grito Kaoru. Yahiko al escuchar el grito de la ojinegra corrió en busca de ella. Al llegar al comedor la vio hincada entre los escombros.

-¿¡QUE PASA!?-Kaoru apunto hacia los escombros.

-Estos…Estos extraños hace unos momentos andaban en la casa.-Yahiko miro a los extraños.

-Vaya…parece que aún están vivos, un humano común no sobreviviría a tal cosa.-Kaoru afirmo con la cabeza.

De hecho, cayeron del cielo.-Yahiko al escuchar tales palabras volteo a ver a la chica.

-Jajaja, tu fealdad al parecer te esta afectando la cabeza… ¿Te estas volviendo loca?-La ojinegra cerro su puño derecho con fuerza, este, se impacto en la cabeza del chico haciendo que un gran chichón saliera de ésta.

¿Qué fue lo que les habrá pasado?...Además faltan otros 5.-La pelinegra miro hacia el gran agujero del techo.

-"Kenshin, ¿donde estas?"-La pelilarga desvió su vista hacia arriba.

**********************************

El escándalo era perturbador, asustaba a la población. Nadie podía ver exactamente q estaba pasando en aquel sitio, disparos, gritos, explosiones que no eran visibles por la gran nube de humo q invadía el lugar.-Ya me desespere, no puedo seguir así Aioria…¡Hay q atacarlos!-Dieron un paso hacia atrás, sus espaldas chocaron.

-Lo siento, Milo no podemos hacerles daño…solo hay q defendernos hasta q tomen conciencia.-Se separaron unos metros al ver q una pequeña bomba cayo sobre sus pies. Saltaron hacia el techo de una casucha vacía, los habitantes salieron unos minutos antes, asustados ante tanto escándalo.

-Por lo menos hay q escapar y buscar a Kanon y al extraño.-Dijo el peliazul mientras veía como la pequeña bomba explotaba.

No creo q sea buena idea…tenemos que alejarlos de aquí por lo menos, están destruyendo los hogares de las personas.-Saltaron, quedando en el centro con sus demás compañeros, en guardia, rodeados por los oficiales. Se juntaron hasta q cada uno sintió q su hombro tocaba el del otro

.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos hacer?-Pregunto el menor de los 5.

Tranquilo, Milo.-Shaka se puso en guardia, abrió los ojos, dejando escapar un tanto de energía convertida en aire, al ver q un policía le apuntaba con un arma, esta salió volando junto su portador.

-Saldremos de esta…estoy demasiado cansado…viajar en dimensiones es agotador.

-¡Joder…ya me estoy cabreando! ¿Seguros q no podemos hacerles nada?-El español tenia en la palma de la mano el filo de la espada del policía q lo intento atacar, al verlo el oficial se asusto y se sorprendió de los extranjeros, rompió la espada en dos con su mano derecha, esa mano q parece estar hecha de hierro, no tenia daño alguno.

El policía quedo atónito, sin habla, solo veía al español con miedo, le aventó la otra parte de la espada y le vio con una mirada de furia, cerro el puño listo para darle en la cabeza, pero sintió q una mano se posaba en su hombro.-Tranquilo, esto terminará pronto Shura…ya lo verás.-

El lemuriano sonrío, acto q Shura hizo q quitará su rostro de enojo. Exhalo, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, su vista se desvió hacia el montón de policías q seguían aventándoles explosivos, pero era en vano, la nube de humo se hacia más grande.

Mmmm…¿Pero q es lo que esta pasando en ese lugar?-El pelirrojo, caminaba pasivamente, traia bolsas con vegetales, eran grandes y sobresalían de la bolsa de papel. Se acerco a los extraños q había visto minutos atrás. Se acerco la barda donde el peliazul y el moreno se encontraban.

¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí, extranjeros?-Pregunto con algo de serenidad. Coloco su mano en su katana. El castaño caballero exhalo.

-Buscamos a una persona…Pero este alboroto, no quisimos causarlo.-El castaño bajo de la barda haciendo q el pelirrojo apretara el mango de su katana

La policía se detuvo al ver q el castaño se acercaba con tranquilidad al pelirrojo, por tanto el castaño se convirtió en el blanco de los uniformados. Entre la nube de humo una sombra caminaba hacia el samurai y el caballero.

-Himura ¿Conoces a estas personas?-Una voz se escuchaba entre el humo, se acercaba con pasos firmes.

El pelirrojo, cerro los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Quito la mano del mango de su Katana , para después pararse recto y sonreír cordialmente al castaño q tenia enfrente.-General…-

Hizo una pausa hasta q el nombrado estaba visible a los presentes. Era una persona de tez morena, alto, delgado, usaba lentes con el armazón de media luna, y un bigote del color de su pelo, café, no era visible por el gorro q traía.

-No, pero le puedo asegurar q son inofensivos.-Respondio finalmente el ojivioleta.

El general acomodo sus lentes, hecho una mirada a los extranjeros. Estaba examinándolos bien, sus ropas, sus rostros, y su mirada, bien dicen q los ojos son las puertas del alma, y era verdad notaba en los ojos de los extraños un brillo intenso, nobleza, además no sentía a su alrededor energía negativa. Al contario sentía q estaba con personas a las cuales les puedes tener confianza, una presencia como la de Himura.

-Esta bien…confiare en ti Himura, y espero q encuentren lo q buscan.-Dichas cestas palabras dio la espalda y ordeno a su tropa q dejaran el fuego. La mayoría protesto, ¿como era posible q dejara ese encuentro así nada más? Algunos policías seguían apuntando a las cabezas de los dorados, necios, solo eso eran.

El general les llamo la atención unas 4 veces, era obvio q el tampoco quería dejar esa situación así, confiaba en Himura, pero aun así, esos extranjeros, a pesar de q veía q no tenían malas intensiones, no vestían como ellos, y tenían algo sobrenatural, esas auras q vio en algunos de ellos eran sobrehumanas y quería saber el porque de esta aparición tan extraña. El general volvió a llamar por decima vez que bajaran armas.

Los policías a cargo del moreno bajaron armas, callaron y bajaron la cabeza con algo de decepción. El samurái empezó andar, era tarde y tenia q preparar la comida.

Les diré una cosa, la persona q buscan no esta aquí.- Observo q los extraños bajaron la cabeza con desilusión. Les sonrió, trataba de animarlos un poco.

-Deben estar hambrientos…síganme.-Los caballeros dorados, se miraron confusos entre sí.

***********************************

¡Kyaaaa! ¡Malditos! ¡Con que derecho vienen y destruyen nuestro hogar!-La peliazul tenia al ojiesmeralda agarrado del cuello, lo zarandeaba y dejaba ver su lado agresivo. Una mirada de furia y unos dientes colmilludos.

El ojiesmeralda se quejaba por los tratos que le daba la chica, pero aun se encontraba algo aturdido por el golpe por eso no reaccionaba muy bien, le dolía la cabeza y el chipote q salía de esta le ardía demasiado y, todo eso fue culpa del rubio q aun se encontraba inconsciente.

¡Abrazas a Kenshin y destruyes el techo! ¡¿Porque?!-Grito la chica furiosa.

Porque eres un moustro.-Contesto Yahiko, el moreno empezó a reir, le hacia gracia ver que Kaoru trataba a todos por igual pero a la vez, estaba algo enojado por la destrucción del techo.

Kanon seguía en su estado de confusión, solo escuchaba los gritos de la peliazul, sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero aun así tenia las esmeraldas fijas en los ojos de la chica. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la peliazul le soltó con brusquedad del cuello dejándolo caer hincado al suelo, levanto la vista y la peliazul desenvainaba su bokken y esta se dirigía rápidamente a su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la bokken ya había tocado 5 veces ese enorme chipote que tenía en su cabeza, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes esmeraldas, los gritos de la peliazul se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

El rubio, poco a poco abrió los ojos por tanto escándalo. Parpadeo un par de veces y visualizo lo que podía ver, una chica golpeando a Kanon. Se levanto despacio, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo; se sacudió la gabardina, y el polvo q salía de esta hizo que estornudara.

-A..a…ACHU!-Se rasco debajo de la nariz. La peliazul al escuchar el estornudo viró la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en las lindas orbes verdes del rubio.

Vash se estremeció al ver esa mirada llena de furia, la chica aun sujetaba del cuello al peliazul q se encontraba algo ido.-¡KANON DESPIERTA!-grito el rubio que se echo a correr, en dirección al caballero.

-Cabeza de gallo, ya deja a ese extraño.-Trato de tranquilizarla Sanosuke. La chica desvió la vista hacia el pelicorto y le apunto con el dedo índice.

-Tú cállate. –Dicho esto volvió a poner sus ojos en el rubio q trataba de quitarle a Kanon de sus garras.

¡Ni creas que te has salvado, maldito…!-Dichas estas palabras Kaoru golpeo muchas veces la cabeza del rubio con su bokken, los presentes se encontraban algo desconcertados por las acciones de la chica, solo quedaba esperar a que los extraños escaparán de esa paliza o llegara Kenshin.

"Demonios, esta chica es insoportable"-Pensó el geminiano, se toco detrás de la nuca y toco con cuidado el chipote q tenia en la cabeza.

-Aaaayayayayayayyyyyyyyy…me duele-Dijo por lo bajo, unas lagrimillas empezaban a salir de sus esmeraldas. Viro la vista hacia el rubio q estaba recibiendo una paliza.

-"Creo poder escapar de aquí con el…pero necesito concentrarme".-Sus pensamientos viajaban rápido, cerró los ojos para plantear su escape si dañar a nadie.

-"¡Eso es!"-Chasqueo los dedos.

-Bien dicen q esto manipula, dimensiones y tiempo…espero q así sea.-Estiro su brazo derecho y con su dedo indicé empezó a formar el triangulo dorado. Rápidamente jalo al rubio de la solapa de su gabardina, la fuerza con la que lo hizo fue bastante para que se le zafara de las manos a la chica.

Se adentro deprisa al triangulo, esta vez lo hizo pequeño para que nadie les siguiera y por tanto q se cerrará rápido.

Ya dentro del portal el geminiano volvió a intentar una vez más hacer su triangulo, el rubio miraba con atención lo que el mayor intentaba hacer.-¿Qué harás Kanon-San?-Pregunto el rubio con algo de interés.

Mientras veía el dedo del peliazul formar el triangulo el se sobaba la cabeza.

Trato de abrir otro portal en esta misma dimensión…-El geminiano calló, veía que al otro lado del portal se veía luz.

-Espero que funcione, Vash…si llegamos a otra dimensión, lo siento mucho.-Dichas estas palabras el peliazul jalo al rubio hacia afuera, mientras Kanon sacaba ya sus caderas del portal, se percato de que estaba a una altura de 10 metros arriba del piso.

-Waaaa...aun me falta poner en practica la altura u_uU.-Era demasiado tarde el cuerpo del rubio empujo el suyo y los dos empezaron a caer, un ruido se escucho mientras caían y el peliazul vio al rubio.

-Lo siento es que tengo mucha hambre.-Se excuso mientras frotaba su abdomen con sus manos.

-Tengo ganas de una esponjosa y deliciosa dona de chocolate *0*.-Kanon se coloco una mano en el rostro.

"Acabas de comer hace una hora".-Se dijo, sentía q ya casi tocaría el suelo y decidió mirar. Cuando Kanon abrió los ojos cayeron encima de una persona.

El ojiesmeralda cayó boca abajo, mientras que el rubio cayó encima de él. En el impacto de la caída Kanonito cerró los ojos y los abrió unos milisegundos después cuando quiso saber en que persona aterrizo.

Trago saliva al ver a esa persona.-"Kenshin".-Pensó, desvió un poco la vista para visualizar en que posición había quedado el pelirrojo. Caderas al suelo, piernas abiertas y el aprisionándolo puesto que el rubio estaba encima.

El samurai en cambio se quedo viendo a la persona que tenía encima, se preguntaba como demonios cayo del cielo.-"Es muy pesado"-Pensó Kenshin, al parecer no podía ver al rubio q estaba encima del griego, después de unos segundos el gemelo dejo de ver el cuerpo del samurái y sus esmeraldas quedaron frente a los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, tan que sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, sus bocas se encontraban a 1cm de distancias y el griego tenia ganas de darle un pequeño beso a ese pelirrojo que minutos antes había llamado su atención. Era cierto que estaba enamorado de su gemelo, pero el mayor no le correspondía como tal, ya que el dueño de su corazón era el caballero de Sagitario.

Kanon, le tenia un poco de odio al castaño, pero cuando le tenia cerca por una razón no lo demostraba ya que si hacia eso, Saga se enojaría con él y el pequeño de los gemelos lo que menos quiere es ver a su hermano así.-"Deja de pensar en Saga por un momento".-Se dijo. Sentía que su corazón y el del samurái, latían rápidamente.

-"Esta es tu oportunidad Kanon, no la desperdicies".-El peliazul trato de acercar sus labios con los de Kenshin, pero un movimiento extraño le detuvo.

-¡Que esponjosa dona!-Se escucho que dijo el rubio. Este sostenía una nalga del gemelo en sus manos. El peliazul se altero un poco.

-¡Vash!-Grito con desesperación, el pelirrojo tenia una gotaza en la sien. Realmente esas personas eran extrañas para él.

-¡Eso no es una dona…es mi trasero!-Para cuando dijo esto, el ángel se encontraba a 1 cm de morder esa parte prohibida para el peliazul.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de levantarse y evitar q Vash mordiera su preciada carnosidad. Pero el peso del rubio no dejaba que el caballero pudiera levantarse. 1 milisegundo después de su segundo intento por quitárselo de encima, Vash mordió la carnosidad del gemelo, este grito y el rubio sintió que lo que acababa de morder no era una deliciosa dona de chocolate, pero algo estaba claro: "estaba esponjosa".

¡AAAH!-El grito de dolor que salió de la boca del peliazul, llamo la atención de los demás Santos q seguían al samurái. Se quedaron impresionados al ver que el rubio era tan extraño, la verdad no lo creían capaz de hacer algo así. Pero su afición por las donas daba a conocer q cuando tenia hambre y veía algo redondo y esponjoso, su cerebro le daba la orden a sus lindos ojos verdes de ver lo q el quería, donas.

Mientras el geminiano trataba de quitarse al chico de la gabardina roja, Kenshin, se arrastraba de espaldas para poder salir de ese cuerpo que lo tenía apresado.-"Jejeje, definitivamente son extraños."-Pensó.

Cuando estuvo libre, se levanto y miró a los dorados q se encontraban detrás de él. Estos tenían caras de vergüenza, se les notaba puesto q veían de reojo al geminiano y al ángel; los criticaban y otros tenían la palma de la mano tapándoles el rostro. Kenshin se acerco a ellos y con una cordial sonrisa le dio una palmada en el hombro al caballero de Leo.-Será mejor que sigamos…se hace tarde.-

Empezaron a caminar, ningunos de los santos de atenea tomo importancia al las suplicas que decía el geminiano. Si el rubio ángel se encontraba en esa extraña dimensión con ellos; era culpa del peliazul. Solo a ese gemelo, se le ocurriría tal cosa como robar comida y por ende, robo donas; comida favorita del ojiverde.

Kanon gritaba por ayuda, no podía quitarse de su carnosidad esa mordida, Vash se encontraba en un estado traumático por las donas. Los santos no conocían a este chico rubio; su persona no es como el chico rubio se esta mostrando ante ellos, nunca alucina donas si no las tiene, las busca y las come.

Pero como nunca el chico ha viajado en otra dimensión, y tampoco ha sido atacado por el hombre más cercano a Dios, da como resultado que su cerebro este un poco confundido.-¡Ah! Maldito rubio…-Grito el gemelo menor.

El brazo del gemelo se estiro demasiado y con mucha fuerza se estrello en la cabeza del chico de gabardina roja.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito el ángel. Rápidamente su mano derecha se coloco en la cabeza donde un gran chichón empezaba aparecer. Si no le fallaban los cálculos, el rubio gemelo tendría por lo menos unos 10 chichones en su cabeza.

Unas cuantas lagrimillas empezaban asomarse por esas orbes verdes.-Eres tan malo…¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Vash con enfado.

El geminiano se cruzo de brazos, y volteo la cabeza.-¡Jum! No me digas que lo haz olvidado.-La stamphede, solamente afirmo con la cabeza un tanto dolido por el trato del lindo ojiesmeralda. Se acerco un poco a él.

Simplemente quería ver la expresión de su rostro, no comprendía porque el gemelo se encontraba en ese estado de animo, puesto q el no recordaba "nada".-Eres un estúpido-Afirmo Kanon, se levanto del suelo y empezó andar dejando atrás al confundido rubio.

Vash veía alejarse esa cabellera azul cada vez más, se levanto del suelo y con unos pasos desganados empezó a seguir al geminiano.-"Mi cabeza"-Se decía mientras frotaba con su mano derecha su cabellera.

-Kanon-San-Gritó. El ojiesmeralda cerró los ojos y acelero el paso, ya que sus compañeros les llevaban ventaja. No tenía ganas de voltear a ver al rubio, le estropeo su gran momento y estaba seguro que no podría sentarse por un tiempo.

-"Maldición, sí no fuera porque el estúpido de Saga se atravesó en mi camino…¡No estaría buscándolo y mucho menos me hubieran mordido mi nalga!".-Grito para sus adentros. Kanon, camino más rápido ya que, Vash le acosaba con la mirada.

En el camino de regreso a la casa del doctor Gensai, nadie cruzo palabra alguna con nadie, ya que la situación en la q se encontraba Kanon, no era favorable para tener una charla y mucho menos, por Shaka, el rubio desprendería un enojo atormentador.

Los dorados y el samurai, seguían delante Vash y Kanon, al parecer no querían tenerlos cerca y su desesperación por descansar y comer algo apetecible era grande.

Al llegar al hogar del samurái entraron a la casa, en ese momento se escucho la voz de una chica realmente enfadada.-¡Kenshin!.-Gritó.-Se acerco al grupo de hombres con gran furia, le veían desconcertados, claro excepto Battosai que, al tener a la peliazul demasiado cerca, dejo notar algo de inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Kaoru?-Pregunto con un tono de voz nervioso y una gota en la sien.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?-Pregunto furiosa la chica.

Kenshin en un acto por no recibir aquellos casuales maltratos de la Kaoru, trató de mostrarse firme y preocupado.-Fui por la comida, Señorita Kaoru…-Hizo una pausa, miró el techo de la casa hecho pedazos.-¿Qué fue lo que le paso al techo?-Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

¡Kenshin!.-Grito la chica a todo pulmón. Apunto con el dedo indice a los hombres q se encontraban detrás de él.

El que trato de besarte y el extraño rubio..cayeron del cielo...y...-Camino hacia los 2 hombres q la veian con algo de miedo. Estaban seguros de que al recordar lo que paso les iba a dar otro golpes con su bokken.

-¡Ellos destruyeron el techo!-Grito. Vash y Kanon se sobresaltaron ya que esa chica era demasiado enojona.

-Ya veo-Excalmo el pelirrojo a la vez q miró a el gemelo menor y Vash.

-No hay problema, empezaremos a repalarlo...después de que terminemos de comer.-El sasmurai sonrio de lado a lado.

-Kenshin, el problema es q cayeron en la cocina.-Hablo el doctor gensai.

-Mmmm...pues vayamos a sacar algunas casuelas y...-Kenshin, volteo a su alrededor y veia a las personas q tenia enfrente y detrás.

-Y...Comamos acá a afuera, ¿Les parece bien?-Todos acertaron con la cabeza no muy convencidos.

El gemelo menor, ayudo a Kenshin hacer la comida. Era agradable para él ya que podía contemplar atentamente a ese pelirrojo que llamo su atención, los demás santos ayudaron a quitar los escombros junto con Yahiko y Sanosuke; estos no mantenían una conversación ya que para los de la era meiji eran demasiado extraños, solo agradecieron su amabilidad.

Mientras las pequeñas nietas del doctor jugaban alegremente con el chico rubio. Vash radiaba felicidad al jugar con las pequeñas, le agradaba jugar con los niños. Cuando vagaba por el desierto en busca de la paz y su tranquilidad, en cada pueblo que llegaba, algunas veces jubaba con los niños del lugar.

Las niñas, estaban complacidas de poder jugar con él, el doctor solamente sonreía al ver tal escena. Al parecer...kenshin no era el único que hacia sonreir a las pequeñas.

Kaouru, no le quitaba la vista de encima al peliazul, estaba segura de que en algún momento dado podría volver a abrazar a Kenshin o hacer otra cosa extraña, y sí eso pasaba, estaba lista para darle una buena paliza al gemelo.

La hora de la comida estuvo demasiado tranquila. Nadie hizo nada que no devia, solamente que las pequeñas interrogaban de vez en cuando a los atenienses. Terminada la convivencia entre extraños, se dedicaron a reparar el techo de la cocina, tanto Vash y Kanon como los demás hombres que se encontraban en aquel dojo.

**********************

Una gran explosión alteró a los habitantes de la aldea. El humo que se veía en el edificio era aterrador, las personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar, comenzaron a correr asustadas.

-Ka...Kakashi-Sensei.-Dijo el pequeño shinobi con algo de alteración.

-Lo logré...-Exclamo con entusiasmo un pelilargo que salía del denso humo.


End file.
